


A Crooked Tie

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: Supernatural Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Smith - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, End Cas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be sleeping, Jack comes in in later chapters, M/M, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, fluff at some point, future Sam/Gabriel, future sabriel, haha no, should be entertaining, stoner Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Dean Smith loved his job. There was just one thing about his workplace....Or, Dean Smith and stoner!Cas in a weird sort of coffeeshop-AU type mess? Give it a chance please.Hey guys I don't think it's showing but don't worry this has been updated more frequently than may be showing I apologize that technology seems to hate me.





	1. The Tie

**Author's Note:**

> For The Best Archangel Aka Gabriel. Enjoy friend!

Dean Smith was a successful businessman. He was good at his job and enjoyed it. There was only one thing about his workplace, just one thing....

 

Just next door to his office was a small shop that sold coffees, sandwiches, and salads. He stopped there often to pick up some lunch or a quick snack. One of the regulars was a man named Castiel.

 

Castiel was stoned half the time, putting it bluntly. Dean had first met the man a month ago, when he’d walked into him.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Dean placed a steadying hand on the man’s forearm.

 

The stranger that he’d nearly knocked over grinned drunkenly back at him. “I’m as good as you look, darlin’.”

 

Dean let the man go. They met several other times when the stranger was in varying states of sobriety, until he finally introduced himself.

 

“Ah, it’s the beautiful mystery man!” The stoner grinned. Dean sighed but paused for a moment.

 

“My name is Dean Smith, you know.”

 

The other man grinned wider. “I do now. I’m Castiel Novak.”

 

And that was how he met Castiel. Dean still talked to the man, almost daily now. And today proved to be no exception, as he walked through the little cafe’s door.

 

Castiel sauntered over to him as he got in line. “Your tie’s crooked.” he commented. Dean said nothing.

 

A hand at his chest startled him. Castiel has grabbed his tie, right up near the knot. He pulled at it, tugging lightly so that Dean was leaning towards him.

 

They made eye contact for a split second, and Dean noticed for the first time that Castiel had very nice blue eyes.

 

Then the hand dropped from his tie. “See you, Mr. Smith.” Castiel smirked (actually smirked) as he walked out the door, leaving Dean with a loose tie and a flushed face.

 

Castiel breathed in the city air as he walked out of the small cafe. Yet another encounter with the lovely Dean Smith. He hadn’t tried to conceal the fact that he thought Dean was attractive. Why bother?

 

Then he started seeing more and more of him, with his collared shirts and suspenders and ties. And he just kept flirting.

 

Today, though. Whoo. He’d just taken a pretty big step. Towards what, he wasn’t sure. But it was heading somewhere.

 

The realization that he was starting to crush on Dean hit him like a truck a few minutes later.


	2. Coffee Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter!! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Once again thank you to the wonderful Malec_Destiel_Sabriel.

The next couple of days passed with no sign of Dean.

 

So when the man finally walked into the cafe one morning, looking very tired and very stressed, Castiel approached him with his usual flirtatious smile. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Smith, long time no see. Things busy up at the office?” he winked.

 

Dean sighed. “We’ve had several of our employees commit suicide in a shorter span of time than I ever thought possible. And one of the guys in tech support is starting to weird me out a little.”

 

Castiel blinked. “Busy” was an understatement. Poor man.

 

“...can I get you some coffee? I need someone to talk to.” Dean was saying.

 

“You don’t even have to ask. But no sugar, please. I don’t like everything as-” _sweet_   _as you_.

 

He decided to withhold the last comment.

 

In a few minutes he was sitting at a small table in the corner with a very overworked (and cute) looking businessman. Cups of dark coffee sat on the table in front of them.

 

“....and so I see him, sort of just staring at me as I answer questions about the poor guy who just died, and it’s so odd. I mean, I didn’t kill him! And I don’t know what to do.” Dean dropped his head on to his arms and peered up at Cas.

 

Damn adorable.

 

“I’m sure I’ve got something that’ll help you relax.” Castiel suggested. “You name it, I’ve probably done it.”

 

Dean snorted. “I’m not interested in doing any drugs, but thanks for the offer, I guess.” He looked down at his watch. “Oh, my break’s nearly over. I gotta get back to the office. See you around, man?”

 

Cas met those bright green eyes. Their gazes locked for just long enough to be awkward. He coughed out an “of course” , Dean gave a small smile, and then he was alone in the shop.

 

He stood there for a few minutes before he realized someone was watching him. A girl in the corner, a laptop and a stack of papers in front of her, glasses perched on her nose.

 

“What?”

 

“I so ship it.”

 

Dean returned to his office feeling surprisingly better after his talk with Castiel. He’d never admit it, but the man was starting to grow on him.

 

Maybe they could get coffee again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos? :) 
> 
> What do you want to happen next?


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of coffee date. REVALATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long and this chapter is kinda bad but the next one will be better.

The following week was hectic for Dean. He finally got to know the weird tech support guy, dealt with some weird old man named Zachariah who was ranting about the end of the world, and on top of all that he had typical and office chaos.

 

It put thoughts of Castiel completely out of his head.

 

Until he showed up in his office one afternoon.

 

“Mr. Smith, there’s...someone here to see you.” His secretary calls. Dean frowns slightly. He can’t recall anyone saying they would be stopping by, but he responds with “send them in” nevertheless.

 

Castiel saunters in. “Dean, baby! How’ve you been? Missed seeing you around the shop lately.”

 

Dean blinks. Once. Twice. “You missed me?” He half-whispers.

 

“Uh, yeah. It’s nice to talk to someone who isn’t high once in a while.” Cas grins.

 

“Well, I’m flattered. My break’s in ten minutes, so would you care to accompany me to lunch?” Dean grinned back. “Assuming you still want the company of someone who isn’t high.”

 

Castiel strolled over to the window, lifting himself up onto the narrow sill. “Ready when you are, sweetheart.”

 

And ten minutes later they’re walking over to the little coffee shop. The barista at the counter smiles when they come in.

 

“What can I get for you today, gentlemen?”

 

“Uh, black coffee with a shot of espresso.” Dean probably doesn’t need the extra caffeine, but screw that. He had another meeting with Zachariah, the half senile older man. He could use an extra burst of energy.

 

Cas ordered some sort of latte. It had cinnamon in it.

 

Five minutes later they were sitting at a table by the window, drinks in front of them. Dean was telling Cas all about Zachariah, and the other man was laughing quietly.

 

“And here I was thinking your job was boring.” Cas snorted.

 

Dean froze for a moment. “It is.” He said softly.

 

Castiel looked him in the eyes then. “Well, ever considered getting a different one?” His tone was joking but his eyes were dead serious.

 

Damn. The meeting started in less than ten minutes and here Dean was pouring his heart out to a stoner he’d met barely two weeks ago. “I have to go, I’m sorry. I’ll- see you soon, Castiel.”

 

Meanwhile in the coffee shop, Cas was sitting slightly stunned at the table.

 

See you soon was a good start, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> A huge development is coming up in the next chapter....


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Dean was walking to his car. The street lamps were on, shining circles of yellowy light onto the sidewalk. The air was cool, the night was clear.

 

And a man stumbled out of a dimly lit alley and grabbed his arm.

 

Dean yelped and jumped backwards, before the figure came far enough forward that he could see his face.

 

Castiel.

 

“Cas? What are you doing, man, what’s wrong?” Dean reached out to steady the other man, who was wobbling slightly. When he got closer, he could smell some sort of smoky chemical scent on his breath. Not to mention that Cas was evidently high.

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean-O, heyyyy.” Castiel slurred. “Fancy seein’ you around here, eh? Whatcha doin’ out here?” He leered up at Dean with bloodshot eyes.

 

“Man, what happened to you?” Dean asked, only just noticing the long cut that sliced across Castiel’s forehead and disappeared into his hair. It was bleeding heavily, but it appeared shallow, and didn’t head wounds always look worse than they were?

 

“I got...into a fight with a guy.” Cas seemed to be having trouble stringing words together. “He....I don’t know, people....get mad when they use. Yeah.”

 

Dean was going to have to do something about this, wasn’t he? It wasn’t like he could just leave Cas like this on the street, stoned out of his mind and hurt. Damn it all. “Cmon Cas, walk with me.” His car wasn’t that far.

 

“Where we goin?” Cas asked, but he slung his free arm around Dean’sneck.

 

Fine. That was fine. But Castiel couldn’t walk very fast, and he started to sing. Loudly. In Dean’s ear.

 

“Carry on my waaayward soooonn. They’ll be peace when yoooooou are doooooone. Lay your weary head to rest, dontcha cry no moore.” Cas belted, loudly and off-key.

 

Dean sighed and wrenched the back door of the Impala open. “Cmon Cas, get inside. I’ll take you home.”

 

“Nah.” Cas muttered. “Micheal kicked me out.”

 

Dean blinked. “Well, then, you can stay with me for a little while?”

 

The Impala came to a stop in the street outside an apartment complex. Dean helped Cas out of the backseat and half-dragged the nearly unconscious man inside.

 

He didn’t bother to meet anyone’s eyes. He simply stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button.

 

Dean wasn’t married. He’d had girlfriends but didn’t have one currently. There was no one he needed to consult before bringing a high man into his apartment.

 

So he turned on the light and eased Castiel onto the couch.He left the room for a moment to grab a blanket and a fabric bandage. When he got back, Cas was already asleep.

 

With some awkward maneuvering Dean got the bandage wrapped around Cas’s head. He draped the blanket over the other man, turned off the light, and went into his bedroom.

 

This was crazy. Dean barely knew Castiel. And now the man was sleeping in his living room.

 

It would be fine, Dean reasoned. He could do this.

 

Cas woke up on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar room.

 

He’d slept on plenty of couches. It was kind of a common occurrence. Whoever’s house he’d been spending time in, when he drank too much or used too much, they usually let him pass out on their couch.

 

But he didn’t recognize this couch. Or this room. It was way too clean, with neat, modern furniture and pristine surfaces all around. The only sign that someone lived here was the shoes by the door.

 

The biggest shock of all appeared when the door to his left opened and out came Dean Smith. In an old AC/DC shirt and sweatpants. With ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

 

He plodded into the kitchen before something must have clicked in his head and he turned to face Cas.

 

“Morning, Cas. D’you want some coffee? How’s your head, by the way?” Dean started puttering around his kitchen, preparing the drink.

 

Castiel reached up and touched his wound hesitantly. An ace bandage met his fingertips. The cut was sensitive but no longer throbbing, which he took as a good sign. “Better, thanks.”

 

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer and handed him a cup of black coffee.

 

Silence fell.

 

“So, did you kidnap me last night or something?” Castiel joked. Dean glanced awkwardly at his feet.

 

“Sorry about that, man. You kinda jumped out at me from an alley, high as a kite off of whatever, and said Micheal kicked you out. So I offered to let you stay with me. You didn’t really..agree, or disagree. But I couldn’t let you stay on the street. So, yeah.” Dean rubs at the back of his head.

 

Cas blinks. Blinks again. “Thank you, Dean. I’ll get out of your hair soon, I promise. Michael has threatened to kick me out before, but he always comes around.”

 

He didn’t mention that he was pretty sure that his brother was serious this time.

 

Dean opens his mouth like he’s going to say something. He clears his throat a few times before he finally manages to speak.

 

“You can stay here, if you want. Until you can work it out with your brother. The couch is a pullout one, and I have some extra blankets and stuff, so if you want...” Dean trails off awkwardly and fiddles his thumbs.

 

Well. Castiel isn’t quite sure what to say. On one hand, he’d very much like to stay with Dean over Micheal. On the other, he doesn’t want to damage his relationship with the guy by forcing his presence on him.

 

But Dean had proposed the idea.

 

“Sure, Dean. I’ll gladly take you up on it. Your couch is much better than Micheal’s anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long!! I was busy with school. But this one is a little longer, so please enjoy!


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to break his drug addiction, Cas realizes something that will turn his life around.

  
Dean really didn’t mind having Cas in his apartment. It was nice to have someone to share the place with. It had been much too quiet before.    
  
Alright, he took it all back. Castiel was really freaking hard to share an apartment with.    
  
For one, he wouldn’t stop the drug habit. Dean kept coming home to a room that smelled like smoke or alcohol, or a balcony with cigarette butts scattered on the floor.    
  
Cas seemed apologetic, but he just couldn’t stop. The habit had veered into addiction long ago. At this point, trying to stop would be damn near impossible and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it.    
  
But Dean was letting him stay and Dean was upset about the drugs. So he tried his very best to stop, but he could only ever last a day or two, three at the most, before the withdrawal got to him and he had to sneak out onto the little apartment balcony and smoke something. 

 

It didn’t earn him much favor from the neighbors, who gave him disdainful looks whenever they saw him. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was his appearance, because everyone in this building dressed like they worked for a wealthy business tycoon. Which, on second thought, they probably did. 

 

Still, Cas felt bad about the dirty looks Dean was getting too. In fact, their neighbor, a woman named Anna Milton, had furiously told Dean off in the hallway for “his boyfriend’s careless disregard for the health and safety of the others in the building, who didn’t want their air contaminated by that toxic smoke, thank you very much.” To which Dean had embarrassedly explained that no, Castiel wasn’t his boyfriend, just a friend living with him, and they were working on the drug habit. Two truths and a lie. Or rather, a truth, a lie, and a half-truth. 

 

“Cas, man, I really don’t want to interfere with your business or anything, but do you think you could at least  _ try  _ to break the drug thing? We could get you therapy or counseling or something, whatever you need, and I’ll help you cope with the withdrawal.” Dean giving him a look, the type of look that said, “Please do this one thing for me and I’ll leave you alone forever”. 

 

Damn that stupidly adorable face and those green eyes. 

 

Castiel’s first day with the drug counselor didn’t go so well. The guy was fine, sure. But everything in the office was covered top to bottom in posters and pictures, and he had an entire bookshelf dedicated to the book that he’d apparently written, “Getting Through the Tunnel”, which the title proclaimed to be, “Your Guide to Getting Back Into the Groove of a Drug Free Life”. 

 

After a tedious hour in which nothing was accomplished but Cas did gain a free book, Dean picked him up and they drove back to the apartment. 

 

“So, how’d it go?” Dean actually sounded genuinely curious. Cas scoffed. 

 

“I’m ninety- five percent certain that that man is a total fraud and the only reason he has any success is because the patients he has stop the habit out of a sheer desire to never see him again.” 

 

Dean laughed, loud and bright. “Well, if that’s what it take to help you break the habit, then I’m more than happy to go along with it, however long it takes.” 

 

It was going to take a very long time. It was barely a day and a half before Cas started to feel the symptoms again. Cas seemed to go through two moods. Lethargy, and a state of extreme restlessness. He either couldn’t stop tapping his foot, or shaking, or pacing the apartment, or taking walks up and down the street. Or, which was probably worse, he couldn’t drag himself off the couch and spent the day slumped over various pieces of furniture in the apartment. 

 

And then he started having sleeping problems. Insomnia kept him awake, and what sleep he managed to get was plagued by nightmares. It seemed that he was almost always irritated as well. 

 

In short, this was not going well. Tensions between him and Dean were running high. Whenever the other man wasn’t at work, the two spent a good deal of time arguing over the most petty things, like the way the couch was positioned. (The morning sunlight came in through the balcony doors and woke Castiel up; the curtains were much too thin.) 

 

Approximately a week later, the night after the second appointment with Doctor I- Don’t- Give -A- Shit -What -His- Name -Is, Cas stood on the balcony after yet another nightmare. Dean had made sure to hide all and anything he said qualified as an addictive substance. He dropped his head to rest on the cold metal rail and listened to the sounds of the city. Why was he doing this again? He and Dean had barely been friends before the man invited him into his home. Was Cas doing this simply because of a crush he had on some businessman? He couldn’t keep this up forever. Dean would reach the breaking point sometime, and then Cas would be left to go back to Michael and his stupid, snotty house with his stupid, snotty mannerisms. 

 

Behind him, the sliding door opened with a squeak, and quiet footsteps padded up beside him. Cas lifted his head to see Dean, dressed in one of his old AC/DC shirts and a pair of sweatpants. He was looking at the sky above them, head tilted back, gazing at the almost- nonexistent stars above their heads. Downside to living in a city- the stars were hidden by the lights and the air pollution. 

 

It struck him how like a romance novel this was. But instead of moonlight and starlight, it was streetlamps and neon signs from the buildings below that illuminated Dean’s face. 

 

“You know, I think you can do it.” Dean’s voice was quiet, soft enough to be drowned out by the traffic below their feet. “I really think that you could, and I don’t know why you started, and I won’t ask. But whatever it was, I think you can move on from it if you’re ready to. I won’t make you go back to see Dr. Tenebris, if you don’t want to. We can work it out ourselves.” 

 

Later, Castiel would look back on that night and realize that that was the moment he fell in love with Dean Smith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long guys. Also, I don't know why I got so freaking sappy writing this. Hope it didn't scare you away. I guess I just felt like writing poetically tonight. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and kudos! It keeps me going. 
> 
> Yr. Obedient Svt. ~RedCoatsRedder.


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years from that night on the balcony, Castiel and Dean's lives continue. And a few short snippets about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry about the time this took. I've been so busy. But here it is.

Three years later… 

 

“Castiel Novak you get your ass in here this instant.” Dean Smith called from the kitchen. He was cooking a recipe he’d found on his favorite health food website. Over the last three years, a lot had changed in his life. He’d quit his job, which had led to a rough transition period where he’d even worked at the coffee shop where he’d met Cas. But now he was a mechanic at a local shop. It was a stretch from his last job, sure, but he enjoyed the work. 

 

He’d become good friends with Sam Wesson, the tech support guy. They were nearly as close as brothers. As a matter of fact, Sam was actually dating one of Cas’s brothers, a small, energetic, sugar loving guy named Gabriel. They were coming over for dinner that night. 

 

Sam too had quit his tech support job and gone back to school to study law. Gabriel owned a bakery. It was a short walk from the apartment. They visited often, and got drunk more than once.

 

Of course, the very best thing that had happened to him over the past three years was his relationship with Cas. They’d been together since a few weeks after that night on the balcony. Three years later they were still living together, and Dean had introduced Cas to his mom and dad, and his sister, Jo. 

 

Cas stuck his head around the door, grinning like a madman. “Hey, babe. Looks great in there.” 

 

Dean frowned slightly. “I haven’t even started the food yet.” 

 

His boyfriend laughed and draped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Who says I’m talking about the food?” 

 

Shoving Cas off, Dean laughed too. “Your flirting won’t get you anywhere.”

 

Taking the spoon from Dean’s hand and turning him around to face him, Castiel kissed him soundly on the lips. “On the contrary, my dear, I believe it will get me  _ everywhere. _ ” 

 

Sam and Gabe arrived two hours later, bearing a bottle of wine and one of Gabriel’s finest pies. Dean had a weak spot for those pies. Dinner was served. 

 

“Here’s to three great years of friendship and love,” Sam proclaimed, raising his wine glass in a toast. “And to putting up with each other through everything.” 

 

The rest of them raised their glasses, clinking them together. “Cheers” echoed around the table. And of course, a bit of teasing directed at Sam for being such a sap. 

 

“Urgh, Gabe, this pie is delicious.” Dean moaned around a mouthful of the truly amazing dessert. Gabriel smiled proudly, and Sam groaned. 

 

"Dean, I swear, if you steal my boyfriend I will murder you.” 

 

“Ditto.” Cas chimed in, with a look directed at Gabriel.    
  


Gabe shook his head. “Sorry, Deano, there’s only one man for me, and he’s a six foot four inch tall, long haired giant named Sam Wesson.” 

 

Sam placed an arm atop Gabriel’s head, and leaned down to peck him on the cheek. “Same goes for me. I’m taken, one hundred percent, Gabe Novak.” 

 

Cue the chorus of “awws” and laughter from Dean and Cas. 

 

Three years could do a lot to a person. As Castiel Novak looked back on his life, he couldn’t help but wonder how his path had taken him here. Three years ago, he was a drug addict who was living with his dick of a brother, and now, he was here, with his boyfriend, and his brother, and his brother’s boyfriend. He had a family, now. 

 

He’d kicked the drug habit. Officially, he’d been free of drugs for about a year. Now, he only occasionally smoked cigarettes. And they were still working on kicking that one too. He and Dean had been living together the whole time, and even though there had been fights, they’d made up in the end. Dean had a new job, they were happy, and life was really looking up for him. 

 

Hopefully soon it would look up even more. As Dean, Sam, and Gabe laughed, he fingered the small box in his pocket. Cas desperately hoped it wasn’t too soon. Three years was a long time, right? Long enough? 

 

And besides, tonight was a very important date. Cas wasn’t even sure if anyone else remembered what it meant, but he certainly did. 

 

Later that night, when Sam and Gabe had left for home, he and Dean were sitting on the balcony. There were still almost no stars to be seen, but then again, it wouldn’t have been right if there were. 

 

Cas had a cigarette in his fingers, but he was just holding it between his fingers. The smoke trailed off into the cool night air. Down below, the same old sounds of the city drifted up to meet their ears. 

 

Dean sat beside him, gazing up at the sky. 

 

This was his moment. Castiel took a deep breath, and began the speech he’d attempted to prepare. 

 

“Hey, Dean, what’s today’s date?” 

 

His boyfriend frowned at him. “Uh, November fifteenth, why?” 

 

“On this night, three years ago, after I had a nightmare, I was standing on the balcony. You came outside and told me that you thought I could break my drug habit. You said that you’d help me. And that was the first time someone had talked to me about drugs without telling me that they were disappointed, or offering me another blunt or something. You were the first one, really, in a long time, to say that you believed in me. And that was the night that I realized I fell in love with you.” Cas finished, looking out at the city. 

 

“And then everything got better, slowly, yeah, but it did. These past three years have been the best three years of my life, and I think that’s largely thanks to you, Dean.” Cas finally allowed himself to look up. 

 

Dean was gazing at him with something like awe. “Cas…” 

 

“What I’m trying to say is, Dean Smith, will you make me even happier than I already am and marry me?” 

 

… 

 

“Do you, Dean Smith, take Castiel Novak to be your husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?” 

 

Dean was beaming. Happiness shone radiantly from his face. “I do.” 

 

“Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Smith to be your husband, for better or worse, in sickness and health, until death do you part?” 

 

Cas grinned. “I would never let death come between us, but yeah. I do.” 

 

The officiator smiled. “Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” 

 

And they did. Cheers erupted from the crowd. It was a small wedding, Dean’s family, Cas’s father, and a few of the siblings that he was closest with. Sam and Gabe were their best men. 

 

Everything was perfect. 

 

Their first dance went smoothly, which was a miracle, because both of them were terrible at dancing. The song they’d chosen was “Can’t Help Falling in Love”. As they swayed gently around the floor, Castiel smiled at Dean. It had been a long road, but he was so, so glad it had led him here. 

 

… 

 

“Welcome home, Jack.” 

 

Dean opened the door of their house, ushering the kid inside. He and Cas had bought a house that was still close to the mechanic’s and Sam and Gabe’s bakery. They’d also adopted a thirteen year old kid named Jack Kline, or rather, Jack Novak. 

 

And he was freaking adorable. 

 

“Hey Jack, I’m your Uncle Gabe and that’s Uncle Sam. Nice to finally meet you, kid. Your dads won’t shut up about how amazing you are.” Gabriel grinned. 

 

Jack smiled back, and the five of them went upstairs, showing the newest member of the family around. 

 

… 

 

“Gabriel and I are getting married.” Sam announced over dinner, when they were visiting. 

 

Cas hugged his brother tightly, and Dean clapped Sam on the back. “I’m so happy for you two. And it’s about damn time too.” Sam rolled his eyes but he and Gabe both couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

… 

 

Castiel Novak had never been one for prayer. Even though he and his siblings were named after angels, he’d never been a religious person. But his life had changed so much since he was a drug addict who slept on his brother’s couch, and his only reason for getting up in the morning was to quench the desire for one drug or another. 

 

He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the room he shared with his husband. Dean lay beside him, his chest rising and falling. Their son, their beloved Jack slept soundly in his room down the hall. Sam and Gabriel were only a text or a quick car ride away. 

 

Once, he never would have prayed. But now, he had a reason to. 

 

_ “Hello, God. It’s me, Castiel.” _

 

__ __ __ __ __ _ “I don’t know if you’re listening, or if you’re even there.”  _

 

__ _ “But if you are, thank you.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ _ “For sending me an angel.”  _

 

__ __ _ “An angel named Dean Smith.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ “He saved me.” _

 

_ “I was in my own hell.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ _ “He pulled me out.” _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ “I was so alone.”  _

 

__ _ “But now I have family.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ _ “I never thought I could be here.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ _ “I’m no angel.” _

 

_ “But you sent me some.”  _

 

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ “Thank you.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it here because I didn't want to disappoint you guys with more late chapters. I really hope you enjoyed this story, and it's dedicated to Malec_Destiel_Sabriel, who was the one to request this in the first place. I hope you enjoyed this, my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, stick with me please, more chapters to come.


End file.
